


Bit Bits

by WineGum (ZombieGiraffes)



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieGiraffes/pseuds/WineGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of requested fic bits about bits!</p><p>Firstly, Ram finds a drunken Bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeeeeeeees,” Chirps the bit, rolling from side to side, “Yesssssssss,”

Ram stares at it. Then he pokes it for good measure.

“Nononooooooono,” It responds, slugggishly pulsing red.

Ram cannot help but smile at the little bit as it rocks back and forth in the small puddle of energy it has found itself in. Slowly, he curls his hands around it, gentle so as not to startle it, and raises it out of the puddle.

“Nooooooooo,” It wimpers mournfully.

Ram rubs the sleeve of his suit over the little bit, trying to dry it off. “I think you've had more than enough, little guy,” he murmurs to it.

“Yes,” It agrees, and bobs up and down weakly once.

Ram smiles at it again, and tucks it carefully into the crook of his arm “Come on,” He says fondly, “I'll take care of you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Flynn finds himself a Bit.

Sam hasn't a clue what it is. It just kindof...appears. And starts headbutting him. Or ramming him. As it doesn't have a head. It doesn't have an anything. It's just a shape. That flies. And talks.

“YES!” It trills, for about the sixteenth time. It's starting to sound a little ridiculous, with the ramming, and the screaming 'Yes' repeatedly, but none of the other programs seem to be batting an eyelid at it.

He holds up a hand to sheild the latest ram aimed at his shoulder, and as soon as the thing hits his hand, it screams “NO!” and goes red and spiky all over.

“OW!” Sam yells back at it, shaking his hand out at the little pin-like wounds all over it, “That hurt!”

The thing bobs up and down twice, then zips around Sam's hand once. “No.” It says, almost sounding mournful.

Sam almost feels bad for yelling at it. “Sorry,” he says, before he can question the logic of apologising to a floating, talking, geometric shape.  
“Yes.” It agrees with him.

“Right.” Sam says, frowning at it, still not knowing what the hell it is. Though, he doesn't complain when the thing bobs behind him all the way home.


End file.
